twdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Steve Gazillion
It's Time For The Vote Off Round Just like the title says, its the vote-off round, just to let you know, spread the word--Ace Infinity 22:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *See Wrestler Of The Month --- Well the good news is that nobody got voted off, but on Monday 2 wrestler will be voted off, oh yeah can you make a picture for my new wrestler Quiz Man, he supose to look like a regular game show host. Thanks--Ace Infinity 20:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Steve, it's really good to have you back, alot of stuff has happened(crazy stuff) and a whole lot of created wrestlers. P.S-One of the new users Korydabomb was thinking if you needed another admin because he is really good at making masks. Hey, Steve! I've a Deviantart question. Do you have to pay for the artist program when you become a member? - Jnor I don't get you...artist program? Using the site's free, for premium features it's a little extra. There's not really an artist program you use with DA, I just use Paint.Net, a free paint program I found from the net. --Steve Gazillion 21:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. Sorry. I just keep getting ads for Painter 2 on DA. My bad. Damn ads. (Pardon my American). - Jnor Oh, and I have another art request? Can you draw a match with Tom McGuiness vs Sir Serpent, where Tom is telling a politically incorrect joke about the British? (Sorry, you don't have to if it offends you.) And can Mulligan and Tools be on the sidelines cracking up? Like I said, you don't have to. - Jnor Offended? Hell no! It'd actually be a blast to have all three Irishfolk together! --Steve Gazillion 20:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Another request. Can you draw my new guy, Fjorf the Dwarf? I want him sort of like The Lost Viking, but shorter. Oh, and with a miner's helmet and a war hammer. And a black beard. Thanx. - Jnor I actually finished my first Paint.net drawing. It's of me. You are still much better. - Jnor Hey Steve, I'm gonna make my new wrestler Rev the Motocross Champion and can you make a picture for him. Look up Motocross on Google(if they have Google in UK) you can look on images to give you an idea on what he looks like, also can you make his bike, their is also images of some motocross bikes that can also give you an idea on what his bike looks like. Thanks--Ace Infinity 03:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot he's a Dextera.--Ace Infinity 16:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey,Steve since you did so well making a picture of Sgt.Rock would you mind making a picture of my new guy Jack The Butcher make him look like a Butcher with a cleaver and also would you mind making my other people to check out my page to see my ideas. Thank You Sorry for not putting my username on the last massage-Sgt.rock What up Steve, i like to know if you like the picture that i made in my user page, if I want somebodys opinion, its has to be the master, i seems that your not the only artist in this wiki(i take art class at school), I would like to help you with the picture requests, but I can't because the last time i tried to make a human form of a wrestler didn't go so well.--Ace Infinity 01:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yup I do like Sonic(and Shadow and Silver, but you get the point) and I put a little yugioh style into it(if you didn't see that), It could havbe been optional if I could have helped you, but you do what you have to do.--Ace Infinity 17:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Me And Ace Talked,And We Thought That One User Keeps Editing And Adding Darkwings Which Were Aces Ideas.He Also Keeps Adding Stuff, Like Season 22,And Season 4(From The Real Series)And Sould We Ban This User? Hi Gazillion, its your Boss on The Twf Wikia just to leave you a note about Korydambomb! I had plansd on making the finals and Korydabomb just ruined it by a Sinistra VS Sinistra (Comet Blue VS The PanTher) and gave Blue the chance when I am creating the finals. Can you make sure he undoes that match?? Thanks Exedra Ok.I Will Remove It.Though,I Never Even Intentioned On Making The Finals,Exedra Just Thought I Was Gonna Make The Finals.